heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.06.10 - When You Look for Conspiracies Everywhere...
It's a nice evening in Greenwich, near--but not quite at--close of business for the day. Today finds young 157 out and about on a school project for what is one of his most difficult classes, Art Appreciation. 157 doesn't understand art much, and the instructor doesn't really understand how 157 doesn't understand it, so they've been in something of a standoff. Thus, another trip to a gallery to write a report, in the hopes that this time, perhaps, 157 will turn in something that doesn't evaluate a landscape painting's effectiveness as a tool for plotting a military offensive on the area shown. The boy is seated in front of a piece of modern art, all cubes and splotches and seemingly random colors, with a notebook in front of him and a pencil in hand. He's been sitting there for the past four hours. The Question has been in Greenwich looking for the Academy looking for the quintuplets he met that gave him such incredible information. This lead him to The academy but thanks to Emma's powers the school is impossible to find by those who aren't allowed to find it. But during his searching for a way in, The question notices a strange boy staring at a painting for hours on end. Something tells him to take an interest. "Excuse me boy, are you a student at the school near here?" Slowly, the boy turns to look at the Question, expressionless eyes watching the man quietly for several moments. "Affirmative," he finally says, and returns his attention to the painting he's been studying. A long pause, and he looks down at his notebook, thus far blank, and writes a single line: "Painting in style identified as 'modern art' serves no discernible purpose and is not necessary." He shuts the notebook, and looks back at the Question. "Yewie is student at school 'Academy of Tomorrow'. Please explain reason for question." The Question is taken aback by the boy's speech pattern and robotic demeanor. Interesting he doesn't seem human he talks like a computer, are the Illuminati starting trials on the robotic human replacements already? "Yes I asked because I am trying to get to the school I have to talk to some people there. Girls. All alike too alike. Do you know them?" "Affirmative," 157 says. He speaks in monotone, and very quietly. "Based upon identifying information provided, high probability Yewie knows girls. High probability girls mentioned are 'Five-in-One'. However, Five-in-One are no longer completely alike. Therefore, identifying information is out of date." "Ah yes They did seem in a bit of turmoil when I met them. The five in one huh? Ok." The Question says with a curious tone. "Tell me why do you not seem human? Did the Illuminati build you to test out replacements for problem humans?" "Negative. High probability Yewie is human. However, Yewie has been taught to communicate using style of speech which differs from human norm. Yewie is learning to communicate in a more natural human manner and has made progress in this regard. However, Yewie has not perfected new communication mode." The boy looks to his notebook, then back up at Question. "Yewie operates on principle quid pro quo. Yewie has answered questions. In return, Yewie requests identifying information. Yewie also requests interpretation of piece of modern art." He points at the painting. "Ah I see. Ok. I have questions of my own about this this is indeed a very interesting step they have taken" The Questions rambles "Huh you want identifying information? oh Do the cabal think I am that easily fooled? I will not give you information on who I am other than to say I am the Question." He then looks at the Painting. "Oh that is modern abstract expressionism. It takes no logical form it reflect the mind set and emotion of the artist every splotch and stroke reflecting the whim of the painter at that very moment. Looking at it is supposed to stir some emotion as you try to empathize and understand the painter through it. and it's a great way to slip codes past those who would be watching." "Yewie accepts 'Question' as identifying information," the boy says, and looks back to the painting, then to his notebook...where he scratches out the only line he's written, and starts writing again: "Painting represents style designated 'modern abstract expressionism'. Reflects emotions and mindset of painter at time of preparation. Therefore, usable for evaluation of mindset and character of painter, though information may be devalued if significant time has passed since preparation of painting. Furthermore, chaotic nature of painting distracts from hidden messages which may be contained within. Useful for covert communication." And so ends yet another attempt to get a /normal/ art report out of 157. He looks up at the Question again. "Thank you. The Question mentioned group designated 'The Cabal'. Please expand upon subject." "Perhaps you should omit the part about hidden messages it's no good to alert them to another form of messaging." The Question says. "The Cabal like you don't know like they aren't the ones who did this to you. They are a careful hidden group of the obscenely rich and powerful that meet in top secret to dictate how the world will be. They have been controlling things since as far back as there have been things to control." 157 pauses for a long moment, listening to the Question's speech, and looks back at his report. "Yewie must provide accurate report on painting to obtain high grade. This is part of Yewie's mission as student of Academy of Tomorrow. Therefore, Yewie should not omit information." He looks back to the Question. "Yewie is not affiliated with the Cabal and has not been altered by the Cabal. Yewie asks to see additional information regarding the Cabal. Yewie's objectives include research regarding important organizations. Based upon description, the Cabal qualifies as important." "The Cabal the Illuminati, they are the conspiracy. Reaching back to ancient Egypt there has been a single cabal of powerful individuals directing the course of human history. global warming, military upheavals in the middles east, germs that out pace anti-biotics, the spread of coffee bars the girl scouts Justin Beiber! all of it was them. they are trying to mold us to their will." The Question says ina stern but subdued tone. "Don't you see? Of course you don't the common man chooses to ignore all of it to believe they don't exist. which only helps them achieve their sinister goals." "Yewie did not express doubt regarding existence of the Cabal," 157 says, quietly. "Yewie agrees that it is possible for a single powerful organization to influence global or galactic events. Yewie had not heard of existence of Cabal previously, but agrees that existence of group is possibility." A long pause. "High probability information regarding the Cabal will support Yewie's mission. Please provide copies of files, documentation, or evidence concerning the Cabal for Yewie's review." The Question pauses "All of my files? Your mission? what is your mission? you want me give you all i have and I'm still not sure you can be trusted. Tell me who made you this way and what is your purpose? What is your mission?" The question is put on edge assuming this small childlike person is some sort of spy or information gathering drone. Sometimes, when you look for conspiracies everywhere, you actually find one. "Yewie's mission is observation. Yewie was made this way by access denied. Yewie was sent to planet Earth by access denied to observe." He writes a phone number for the Academy, followed by a long text list, on another page of the notebook, tears it out, and hands it to the Question. "Yewie has not requested original files. Yewie requests copies. Yewie believes information regarding the Cabal will be useful to Yewie's observation mission. Please contact Yewie at that number when prepared to provide information. Contact number is for Academy of Tomorrow. The Question may ask for Yewie by any one of the listed identifiers." Those listed seem to be everything from Yeweseisisel to 157 to Yewie to Alan to number boy and numberino. "Access Denied? by who? Who is pulling strings here?" The question almost snaps at him at idea of being denied access to this information. He takes the number and looks at it and puts it in his pocket. "I will see what I can do. I will contact you but my files are extensive and very in depth this amount of information will not come cheap. I will need to know more about you your mission and Access Denied." "Access denied," 157 responds to the question. "Yewie will trade information for information as Yewie is able. However, Yewie is not permitted to share information held in restricted areas, including information regarding access denied. Yewie apologizes. If possible, Yewie may supply alternative information or provide assistance in return for information. Details may be discussed upon contact." He stands, picking up--with clear effort--a big heavy bookbag sitting next to him, putting his notebook away and putting the bookbag on. "Yewie must now return to Academy of Tomorrow. Yewie will await contact from the Question." "Fine I will see what you cna supply me with and see about a trade. I will contanct you soon" The Question says before politley trying to offer to help the boy with his book bag. "Yewie is capable of lifting and carrying bookbag," the boy says in response to the Question's offer. He does seem to be capable...if only just. "Good-bye." He makes his way out of the gallery, and onto the sidewalk...and shortly thereafter, into an alleyway, where he suddenly speaks at a blistering pace--numbers, mathematics, strange alien words, all delivered faster than a professional auctioneer. There's a flash and a sucking sound, and a portal appears before him, which he steps through. A moment later, it has closed, and he is gone. The Question watches in stun silenced then after a moment he walks away mumbling to himself erratically. "That was simply outstanding some kind of incantation i must decipher it. Figure out how it's done. It could be magic what kind of magic I'm gonna have to do a lot more reading." Category:Log